


Fly

by bugheadsreality



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper is a badass, F/M, jughead jones knows how to fly, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsreality/pseuds/bugheadsreality
Summary: Jughead Jones repos airplanes, Betty Cooper is the airport manager at one of his repo locations. Will she help him out when he needs it, or will she send him off to the cops to get arrested?





	Fly

"The grace of a plane is something special in life, the pilot is completing a graceful dance with a complex machine. It's displays in the sky are one of a kind, gentle and graceful but also completely dangerous and terrifying. I hope to change that, everyone should ride in a plane at some point in their life, and for enjoyment not for travel. I can't wait to take you on a journey with me, hopefully you'll want to live in the sky like I do." - Betty Cooper, New York Times

~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts, there was only one person who could possibly be knocking at this time of night and it could only mean she had a job for him. I stalked over towards the door, praying internally that this job would not be as hard as the last one. My back was still sore from the hard, metal cots they had in the prison I was stuck in most recently. I peeked through the glass in my door and sure enough I saw the unmistakably red hair that could only belong to one person, Cheryl Blossom. I swung open the door with some hesitation, but I was mildly excited to have another job. 

"Cheryl, what an unexpected visit. You could at least have the decency to come over at a reasonable time of day." I said with mild annoyance, Cheryl's visits were never regular and she could care less whether she had disturbed him or not. 

"Jughead, I know better than anyone that you have a bad case of insomnia followed up by loneliness, so open the goddamn door or I swear to god I will walk off with this payday." she grumbled, clearly she was not amused by his annoyance and she must have still been upset about how his last job ended. I stepped back and allowed the red goddess to grace through the door. As soon as she walked into the living room, I started asking questions. Hopefully my company was still keeping trust in my ability to do my job, I needed a payday and a success to keep my reputation up.

"Alright Cheryl what's the details, and please tell me it's not going to be like last time." I said this with curiosity as she pulled out a rather large folder, which I assumed was holding my new job. 

"The details are all in this file, and don't worry it won't be like last time", I breathed a sigh of relief at that, ".. it will be harder than last time." My head snapped up and I locked eyes with her. 

"Cheryl, you remember what happened last time right. I got arrested as soon as I landed, I can't have that happen again." 

"I understand, and that's why I'm suggesting that you call some of your old friends.." I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No. They are the ones who left me Cheryl, not the other way around. I can't trust them anymore, and if this job truly is harder than the last one then I can't rely on them to protect me." She rolled her eyes at me, she was not satisfied with my answer. 

"Jughead when you get your head out of your ass and realize that I got you the best job on the market right now, call me and tell me that you have a team ready to go do this." She stood up, flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder and slammed my front door. I angrily got up and locked the door on my way to get a coffee. This job must have been really good if she wanted me to call my old team together. Which means that the payday must be fantastic. I quickly poured a cup and headed back to the massive file folder she left for me to sift through. 

I flipped through to find the order, I was expecting a simple plane, maybe a payday of roughly 100k or something a little higher that would be a nice treat for me and a hopeful team. I gasped when I saw what was really on the order form, it was a repo for a brand new fully customized BBJ jet worth about 85 million dollars. I quickly looked down at the payday total, wondering what a payoff on a plane like that would even be. My hand shock as I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I knew by heart. Like old times, he still answered the phone after the second ring. 

"Hey, yes I know it's been a long time. But I have an offer that I don't think you'll want to refuse. How about a 10 million dollar payday?" 

 

 

 

I have been known for my organization, and my ability to succeed under pressure. I was not however equipped to deal with the new client we just got transferred to our department. I scanned my ID badge on the door, and waited for the click that would hold the future of my job behind it. I yanked open the door and breezed by the row of offices, I was looking for my assistant, or really my assistant manager. I saw her ahead of me grabbing her coffee mug and heading towards the break room, I seized my chance and sped walk over towards her hopefully intercepting her pathway to the coffee machine. 

"Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute?" The beautiful brunette whipped around and smiled at her best friend knowingly. 

"Of course B, I'm sure I know what questions you are going to be asking me. Though you shouldn't be worried about this client, they seem very interesting and rich." I rolled my eyes, of course she would be excited that these people are rich. Veronica was always one to associate herself with fellow people of the high class, I on the other hand was worried about the actual security measures and paperwork that would need to be handled. My mind was swirling with all the new responsibilities I would have, I was already anxious about this client and they hadn't even arrived yet. 

"B, Stay with me here. I know you're worried about it, but trust me I will be helping you on this one.

"Veronica, this is not some regular low town client we have coming in here, it's a big shot looking for us to do our jobs, not screw around." Veronica rolled her eyes at me at straightened her skirt, it was like she couldn't be bothered to show some concern about how much work was going to change around here, it was already hard enough to keep the place running with no complications as is. 

"Come on Betty, I know you. You'll keep everything organized and neatly handled, and I'll keep your sanity in check." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, she was always one for the dramatics. 

"Fine V, but if things start to go downhill. I'm going to quit my job." She shook her head graciously and seemed to not fully grasp the extent of my threat. She knew no matter how much this job was killing me, I would never actually leave. 

"What's this about quitting, especially coming from our own resident Nancy Drew. Wow, I thought I would be the one to leave." I knew this voice instantly and smiled at my best friends words. 

"Kev, we both know that you and I would never quit our jobs here. V treats us too good to leave." I smirked and Veronica smiled and shook her head as she turned to leave. 

"Veronica has badass heels, but god she is a dream killer sometimes." Kevin said as Veronica had slipped down the hallway 

"I heard that Kevin, shut your damn mouth and get that paperwork to me by lunch." Veronica yelled down the hallway and threw a paper ball at him. Kevin ducked back into his office and nearly missed getting hit by Veronica's missile. I giggled and waved good bye to Kevin as I went to return to my own office. 

Now that I had some alone time to think it over, I had to get started on these plans. But first I need to know what type of plane it is, and be a little stalkerish and find out all the little details about it just to subdue my curiosity. I opened up the file V had sent me, with an obnoxiously mocking winky face emoji, and started to scroll through the details. A breath caught in my throat as I read the plane details, it was an 85 million dollar BB Jet. This was ridiculous, V had told me it was an expensive client, but she didn't tell me it was a freaking super rich client. How would I be able to organize all of the coordinating details and security in a week? V has officially gone insane, I kept scrolled down and kept reading through the files. Until my eyes caught something else, the client was 5 months behind on payments. Bad news for me, it legally could be repossessed. Too bad I'm being paid to not let that happen, that is just another hurdle I'll have to jump for this client. How the hell was I supposed to keep the bank for repossessing a very obvious BB Jet from our own lot. This was going to be a helluva a lot harder than I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired to write this recently, and I hope I can write it to the best of my ability. Please feel free to leave me comments on my writing, sorry if I'm not the best writer. I hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
